Swing
by Zeesuke23
Summary: Gadis kecil itu terdiam , ingin maju tertawa riang bersama para kawan. Tapi tak tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan/NorLiech/Setting AU/Mind to RnR?
_Swing_

 _Hetalia_ _Hidekaz Himaruya_

 _Tidak mengambil keuntungan apa- apa dalam membaut cerita ini, hanya kesenangan saja saat menulisnya._

 _Warning: AU, Fanon , OOC meskipun sudah kuusahakan IC :"))), Typo , Human Name! dll._

 _Chara : Norway : Lukas Bondevik_

 _Liechtenstein : Erika Zwingli_

 _Summary: gadis kecil itu terdiam , ingin maju tertawa riang bersama para kawan. Tapi tak tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sekolah ini begitu besar untuk gadis sekecil Erika, untuk mengelilingi sekolah saja Erika tidak yakin dapat melakukan itu semua dengan cepat. Gadis kecil itu selalu memandang birunya cakrawala saat jam istirahat tiba , sambil memakan bekal yang sudah kakaknya siapkan. Erika tidak seperti gadis yang lainnya , yang bisa bergembira kesana kemari untuk bermain, sedangkan Erika sedikit takut dan juga malu untuk melakukannnya. Dari sudut tempat duduknya saja ia dapat melihat bagaimana semua teman – temannya bermain dengan senyum ceria mereka yang begitu merekah diwajah. Erika juga ingin melakukan itu semua namun, untuk mengajak yang lainnya bermain , Erika seolah tak mampu melakukannya. Lihatlah si bocah lelaki maniak burger , Alfreid yang tengah menarik narik lengan Kiku untuk mengajaknya bermain bersama, atau Bella yang tengah bermain seluncuran bersama Natalia atau Feliciano yang terus saja bercerita banyak hal kepada Ludwig. Erika juga gadis kecil biasa, ia ingin juga melakukan itu semua. Erika hanya memandangi kotak bekalnya, roti berselai kacang miliknya telah tandas beberapa menit yang lalu. Erika mulai berjalan perlahan, hanya untuk mendekati sebuah ayunan kosong , dengan ragu ia mulai mendudukinya perlahan . Ayunan yang tidak begitu tinggi bagi Erika . jika seandainya kakaknya ada mungkin saja mereka akan bermain bersama. Basch yang mendorong ayunannya sedangkan Erika yang duduk diayunannya sambil sedikit tersenyum seperti biasa atau bahkan lebih lebar. Tapi itu semua hanya angan – angan Erika semata, lagi pula Basch sedang berada disekolahnya dan jangan lupakan bahwa tingkatan sekolah Basch dan juga Erika berbeda tentunya. Lamunan Erika tersadar seketika , saat gadis kecil itu merasa ada yang mendoronng ayunannya. Saat Erika menolehkan kepalanya kebelakang ternyata ia mendapati Lukas yang sedang mendorong ayunan yang tengah Erika duduki.

"Ah... Lukas..." Erika hanya menundukkan kepalanya sambil mengeratkan genggamannya kepada bekal milikknya.

"Pegang ayunannya, jangan sampai kau dan juga kotak makan siangmu terjatuh" Erika mulai menuruti perkataan Lukas, lengan mungilnya yang tadi mencengkram kotak makan siangnya itu, kini telah berpindah untuk memegang pinggiran tali pada ayunan.

"Pe-pelan... pelan saja..." sedangkan Lukas seolah tengah menuruti perkataan Erika dengan mengayunkannya secara perlahan dan Erika seolah mulai menikmati permainan ini.

"Kenapa kau mau mengayunkan , ayunan ini" setelah terdiam sejenak Erika memulai pembicaraan diantara mereka .

"Apakah aku harus memiliki alasan ?" Erika hanya menjawab dengan gelengan kepala saja. Lagipula ia juga bingung harus menjawab apa. Sedangkan Lukas masih terus mengayunkan , ayuan Erika. Erika bisa melihat Mathias yang _notabene_ nya adalah sahabat lukas -yang Erika tahu- tenagh bermain bersama Alfreid dan juga yang lainnya , mereka seolah tengah begitu asyik saat bermain kejar kejaran bersama. Terlihat dari Mathias yang terus saja dikejar oleh Alfreid , siapa yang menyangka pemuda berpipi lapis dua itu juga bisa dibilang begitu cepat saat mengejar seorang Mathias.

"Erika... " Erika hanya menolehkan kepalanya kearah Lukas. Sedangkan Lukas terus saja mengayunkan ayunan Erika.

"Ada apa Lukas?" Lukas memang teman sekelas Erika disekolah namun mereka sebenarnya tidak bisa dibilang begitu akrab.

"Mana kotak bekalmu?" Lukas berkata seraya mengulurkan lengannya kearah Erika. Erika hanya bingung melihat tingkah Lukas , dengan gerakan yang sedikit kikuk, Erika pun memberikan kotak bekalnya kepada Lukas. Setelah Lukas mengambil kotak bekal Erika dan meletakkannya didekat mereka berdua. Lukas pun segera mengayun kembali ayunan Erika.

"Erika kuatkan peganganmu" Erika hanya menuruti perkataan Lukas dengan mencengkram tali penggiran ayunan dengan lebih erat.

Ternyata Lukas mulai mendorong ayunan Erika dengan begitu kencang, sedangkan Erika hanya memekik kecil sambil tertawa riang –bahagia-.

"Kau senang?" tanya Lukas dan Erika mengengguk dengan mantap. Kurva dibibirnya telah terangkat , menampilkan gigi – gigi mungilnya yang seputih susu.

"Apakah kau tidak lelah , Lukas?" setelah hanya diam saja, kini Erika mulai berbicara meskipun hanya sepenggal kata saja.

"Tidak kok" pemuda berdarah _Scandinavia_ itu juga tersenyum meskipun tipis. Tidak beberapa lama ayunan yang diduduki Eriak pun berhenti, setelah jam masuk mulai mendera telinga.

Lukas segera membantu Erika untuk turun dari ayunannya meskipun sebenarnya hal itu tidak perlu. Sambil membawa kotak bekalnya Erika mulai berjalan menuju kelasnya . bersama Lukas yang menggenggam tangan Erika.

"Besok lagi ya" gumam Lukas. Erika yakin ia tadi melihat senyuman tipis seorang Lukas Bondevik, yang begitu mempesona. Erika mengamati wajah Lukas secara diam – diam . pemuda berjepit _Nordic cross_ itu begitu manis , namun tetap terkesan dingin saat memandang mata yang sehampa ruang angkasa itu.

Erika menolehkan kepalanya kearah ayunan tadi , ia tersenyum, mungkin tanpa ayuna yang tadi ia duduki ia tidak akan bisa sesengan ini sekarang. Erika begitu senang bila ternyata ada juga seorang yang masih mau berteman dengan Erika . Erika memandangi genggaman tangan Lukas yang tengah menggenggam lengannya. Erika tidak menyangka , dibalik sosok Lukas yang terkesan dingin ia juga memiliki genggaman yang begitu hangat.

.

.

.

.

.

TAMAT.

.

.

.

A/N:

Tamat dengan wkwkwkwkwkw... fic ringan untuk fanfic hetalia di kapal NorLiech yang kayaknya jarang banget gitu T,T . saya tahu ini kapal yang Crack banget , tapi mau gimana lagi , lah wong saya udah kena viyus Tjinta mereka :3 hehehehe... :""""DD

.

.

Sign

.

Zee


End file.
